


3:28 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You bought fast food with a toy for me recently,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell as they exchanged smiles.





	3:28 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You bought fast food with a toy for me recently,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell as they exchanged smiles and she protected her preacher father from a Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
